Travessuras Ou Travessuras? AKA As Sardas De Mandy A Estranha
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Numa noite de Halloween dois jovens irmãos extravasam o insano sentimento que ia em seus corações. WINCEST. First time. Pré-série. Tennager/Young Winchesters. No sex.


_**Travessuras ou Travessuras?**_

_**A.K.A. **_

_**As Sardas De Mandy A Estranha **_

_By Follow Miss Padasexy_

**Beta:** Annamanson – os erros são dela, conforme consta na cláusula XXVIII do nosso termo de contrato de betagem.

**Disclaimer:** nada relativo a SPN me pertence exceto os boxes que comprei.

**Nota:** é uma oneshot especial de Halloween, minha segunda festa favorita, e uma homenagem ao meu ship preferido. O plot surgiu durante uma madrugada de chuva intensa. Não é a melhor estória de todos os tempos, mas fica a intenção. Devia ter sido postada no dia 31 de outubro, mas por motivos de força maior, somente hoje essa fanfiction verá a luz do dia.

Tudo que escrevo é embalado por música, e a trilha desta estória é The Door, do Silverchair.

**Aviso: **Envolvimento romântico entre dois irmãos do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, você pode fechar a aba ou prosseguir. Só não pode me destratar ou xingar a minha família. Se gosta, a casa é sua!

**:::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest ::::**

A discussão já durava 20 minutos.

- Anda Sammy! Veste logo essa roupa pra eu te levar pra festa!

- Eu não vou pro baile de Halloween do colégio!

- Vai sim! Claro que vai! Comprei sua fantasia e tudo! Se veste!

- Eu não gosto de festa. Não gosto de fantasia. Não gosto de Halloween. E eu odeio você! Eu nunca fui empecilho pra você sair e encher a cara com as garotas enquanto o pai tá fora!

- Mas Sammy, eu quero que você se divirta também! Na sua escola tem umas gatinhas, já vi! É seu último ano! Você precisa farrear um pouco, irmão!

- Eu não quero! Você não pode me obrigar!

- Porra Sam, vai se vestir! Se em cinco minutos você ainda estiver trancado nesse banheiro, eu vou arrombar essa porta e te arrastar pelos cabelos até o carro, pra te levar do jeito que você estiver!

- Duvido! Você é só garganta, Dean! Eu não vou e foda-se, seu mandão de uma figa!

Sam permaneceu sentado no chão do banheiro, perto do vaso sanitário, com seu moletom bem quente, perfeito para aquela noite fria que prometia chuvas para logo. Sabia que Dean ia acabar desistindo dessa ideia absurda de forçá-lo a participar de um baile idiota que ele não tinha a menor vontade de ir. Halloween para ele não era brincadeira. Era o dia em que as pessoas achavam que seria interessante conviver com o sobrenatural, sem ter noção do quão ruim poderia ser. Era um dia antes da véspera do aniversário de morte da sua mãe. Não tinha nada a ser celebrado. Os murros de Dean na porta o levaram a um sobressalto.

- Bora Sam! Sai desse banheiro!

- Não!

- Anda Sammy! Vou contar até três, e se você não abrir a porta, é melhor sair de perto dela!

- Não!

- Um... Dois... Três! Sai de perto da porta!

Dean contou até cinco e atirou duas vezes na maçaneta, fazendo seu irmão mais novo gritar de susto.

- Eu disse que ia arrombar essa porta, não foi? Pois bem, Sammy, vem comigo!

Puxou Sam pelo braço e saiu arrastando o jovem pelo cômodo, até atingir a porta de saída. Sam protestava, mas a mão do loiro tinha uma força fenomenal e ele não conseguia se desvencilhar. Desistiu de resistir.

- Tá Dean, tá bom! Você venceu! Vou vestir essa roupa horrorosa e você me leva pro baile!

- Agora sim! Rápido, já são nove e meia! O baile só vai até meia noite!

Sentou-se na poltrona e ficou observando seu irmão. Sam estava realmente contrariado, o que o tornava ainda mais bonito aos olhos de Dean. Quando seu irmão estava com raiva, seu semblante amadurecia. Parecia um homem formado, a despeito de seus 17 anos. Viu o rapaz se livrar da camisa, e depois da calça que vestia. Não havia nenhuma outra peça de roupa além dessas no corpo dele. Seu irmão não tinha pudor para se trocar na sua frente, afinal, eram irmãos. Desde muito cedo Sam agia assim. Talvez isso tivesse contribuído para o surgimento de seus desejos pecaminosos, que logo cederam lugar para sentimentos errados, quando Sam começou a dar sinais de que estava crescendo, e de que seria um homem lindo e sensual. Com certeza, este fato somado ao de estarem sempre juntos e grudados, um sendo o apoio do outro, fizeram com que Dean passasse a nutrir um amor muito além do fraternal pelo menino.

Após se despir totalmente, Sam foi até sua mala para buscar uma peça íntima, e então vestir a fantasia idiota que Dean comprou para ele. Não se sentia acanhado diante do irmão, nunca viu razão para isso. No dia em que percebeu o mais velho lhe olhando de forma mais detalhada, mais ou menos há uns dois anos, alguma coisa dentro dele gostou daquilo, e o compeliu a nunca mais agir de outra forma. Não se furtava de exibir seu corpo para Dean. Gostava de ser admirado por ele. Era uma sensação condenável no mínimo em 90% das religiões do mundo, e por toda a sociedade, mas ele não se importava de verdade com isso. Era bom demais capturar para si a atenção do irmão, e se os outros que podiam ter algo assim se privavam disso, eram todas pobres almas, porque deixavam de aproveitar algo muito bom.

Vestiu enfim a fantasia que Dean comprou para ele. Não era bem uma fantasia. Era um terno completo, preto, muito alinhado e antigo, com uma camisa branca impecável, sapatos pretos, complementados por luvas, bengala, gravata e monóculo, além de um relógio de bolso.

Dean olhou para ele extasiado. Sam ficou lindo naquela roupa antiga, de outro século. Sabia que o corpo do irmão ficaria ainda mais bonito com aqueles apetrechos todos. Já tinha comprado aquilo tudo tinha um tempo, numa loja de antiguidades que visitou durante uma caçada. Fez toda a limpeza das peças para garantir que nenhum espírito, maldição ou o que fosse, ficasse preso a elas. O motivo de sua insistência para que o irmão fosse a tal festa era esse, vê-lo vestido dessa forma. De que outra maneira ele poderia pedir para Sam usar aquilo?

- Você está ótimo, Sammy! Vamos!

:::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest ::::

Deixou o irmão na porta do galpão alugado pela escola e seguiu direto para o bar mais próximo. Quase dez da noite. Duas horas para ir buscar Sam. Podia ter se fingido de arrependido pelo espetáculo todo e ter dito que Sam não era forçado a ir, mas isso poderia implicar em demonstrar que tudo era uma farsa. Seu irmão era esperto e muito inteligente. Não diria nada sobre suas desconfianças, mas faria Dean falar, de um jeito ou outro. E Dean não iria resistir se Sam o pressionasse demais. Seguiu o plano à risca. Tinha realizado o desejo de ver o irmão vestido feito um moço do século passado. Era uma vontade estranha, mas se a tinha, não iria reprimi-la. Bastava-lhe ter que sufocar seu amor perigoso dentro do peito. Se Sam sonhasse os tipos de coisas que Dean tinha na cabeça... Foi até a mesa de sinuca, decidido a ganhar alguns trocados vencendo os otários ali reunidos.

:::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest ::::

Sam adentrou o recinto com a máxima cautela. Era muito ruim para ele esse tipo de ambiente, mas se não fosse, Dean poderia perder o controle. Uma vez ele fez o irmão se descontrolar e levou dois socos certeiros no rosto que quase deslocaram seu queixo. É certo que depois disso Dean o paparicou por dias, fez tudo o que ele queria e mais um pouco. Ele até obrigou Dean a ir ao cinema com ele naquele período. Mas não tinha a menor disposição para levar o outro ao limite pela segunda vez.

Avistou uma garota ruiva, sentada mais afastada de todos. Não se lembrava de tê-la visto antes. Ela usava óculos, e tinha o jeito muito desengonçado. Estava fantasiada de abelha. Provavelmente ninguém no baile parou para observá-la, e se o fez, não a considerou boa o suficiente para servir de companhia. A menina devia estar odiando aquilo tudo, assim como ele. Ela era seu par ideal naquela noite.

:::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest ::::

Cerca de uma hora se passou e Dean já tinha esvaziado os bolsos de todos aqueles grandalhões, que pareciam desejar quebrar seu pescoço. O loiro não sabia ganhar sem passar a impressão de ser arrogante e metido. Abandonou o bilhar e foi jogar dardos, sozinho, até que a meia-noite chegasse. Uma morena de olhos azuis intensos chegou-se a ele, repousando a mão em seu ombro e lhe falando ao ouvido.

- Você deixou alguns veteranos zangados... Gostei disso! Muitos deles são perfeitos babacas. Obrigada por fazer a noite de muita gente nesse bar...

- Não tem de quê. – Respondeu após olhar para a moça e se voltar novamente para o lançamento de dardos.

A moça enroscou-se ainda mais em Dean e deslizou a mão até a sua cintura.

- Tem uma tempestade caindo lá fora... O frio parece insuportável pra mim... Você não está com frio também? Podemos nos aquecer... – A voz morna, o toque suave, o corpo escandaloso. Não dava para fugir daquilo.

O rapaz puxou a morena e lhe deu um beijo profundo, cheio de promessas, deixando a garota com as pernas trêmulas.

- Me chamo Samantha, mas pode me chamar de Sam.

- Sam... Perfeito! Sou Dean. Me chame do que você quiser.

Iniciaram um processo envolvendo bocas e mãos, que teriam de ser encerrados em algum lugar mais íntimo. Dean parou e guiou a garota para o caminho da saída, intentando levá-la para o motel. Seu irmão esperaria um pouco mais se fosse necessário.

Meio caminho andado e algumas telhas voaram, o vento soprou forte e as luzes se apagaram. O primeiro impulso de caçador fê-lo segurar a arma bem escondida nas suas costas, mas o bom senso de reles mortal o deixou perceber que aquilo era consequência da chuva, apenas. Olhou para seu relógio: 23:36h. A tempestade era severa. O local onde a festa de Halloween acontecia não era nem de longe tão forte quanto a estrutura daquele bar, que facilmente sucumbira às rajadas a que fora submetido.

- Você tem onde se abrigar, Sam? É longe daqui?

- Tenho...

- Quer que eu leve você?

- Não, é o subsolo. Vou com os outros, somos acostumados a vendavais como esse. Você devia vir também.

- Não posso, preciso ir buscar meu irmão!

- Nessa tempestade você pode nem chegar até ele!

- Eu vou buscar o Sammy de qualquer jeito! Foi um prazer conhecer você, Samantha!

:::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest ::::

A garota ruiva se chamava Amanda, mas atendia por Mandy. Tinha vasto conhecimento sobre vários assuntos, e Sam adorou a ideia de ter se sentado ao seu lado, a princípio. No decorrer da conversa, todavia, Sam achou que a menina sabia demais sobre coisas que geralmente só caçadores ou monstros sabiam. A verdadeira origem do Halloween, por exemplo, que acabara de narrar com muito entusiasmo.

- Mandy, você não está com sede? Eu vou pegar algo para nós, me espere aqui, por favor. – A garota anuiu.

Sam foi até a mesa de bebidas e pegou dois copos do resto de ponche que ainda tinha dentro de uma abóbora decorada. Em um dos copos, derramou um pouco de água benta. Ofereceu este copo a Mandy, que o bebeu de uma vez só, aparentemente nervosa demais com algo. A única reação da moça foi fazer uma careta. _"Demônio não é!",_ pensou Sam ao beber um pouco de sua bebida.

- Você sabe muito sobre ocultismo, Mandy... Simpatizante das práticas?

- Eu? Ah não... Curiosa... Eu não saio muito... Leio sobre tudo...

- Sim... Logo se vê que você é muito inteligente e agradável, Mandy! A minha melhor decisão nessa noite foi ter escolhido você pra ficar comigo na festa!

A menina corou, e Sam segurou a sua mão. Queria passar um pouco de conforto e segurança para a jovem tímida demais ao seu lado, mas ela entendeu seu gesto de forma diversa, pois avançou sobre ele e lhe roubou um beijo, gentilmente interrompido por Sam. Quando se afastou dela, notou que havia várias sardas em suas bochechas e nariz, o que lhe trouxe Dean imediatamente à memória. Eram uma das coisas mais lindas no rosto de seu irmão, aqueles pontinhos espalhados em sua pele branca, muito branca. Eram charmosas e o eram por serem de Dean Winchester. Acariciou o rosto de Mandy.

- Olhe, me desculpe, eu não quis passar uma impressão errada... Eu não estou flertando com você Mandy... Me desculpe, por favor.

A garota abriu a boca para responder quando ouviram uma gritaria e viram pessoas correndo de um lado para outro. A cobertura do galpão saíra voando e as pesadas gotas de chuva caíram cortantes e geladas. Sam tirou seu paletó e cobriu Mandy, abraçou a menina e correu com ela, em busca de algum lugar para se abrigarem. Correndo no meio das pancadas de água avistou os faróis de um carro que se aproximava. Era o carro que Dean havia roubado, já que o Impala estava com o pai. Agradeceu a Deus e correu até ele, enfiando a garota e entrando atrás dela.

:::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest ::::

- Sammy?

- Oi, mano.

- Quem é a convidada? – Perguntou Dean apontando para a garota, que tremia e estava quase toda encolhida dentro do paletó de Sam.

- Amanda. Mandy. Meu par na festa.

- E ela está aqui no meu carro porque...

- O carro não é seu. Eu não podia deixar a menina lá. E não seja rude, Dean.

- Claro. Desculpe. Como vai Mandy? – Virou-se para o banco de trás e viu a cabeça da menina sair de dentro do paletó. _"Meu Deus, Sammy, que garota feia!"_. Estendeu a mão para ela. – Eu sou Dean, o irmão bonitão de Sam. – Tentava desfazer o clima ruim a que deu ensejo antes.

- Sam parece ser o irmão bonitão. Prazer. – A menina respondeu e apertou a mão do loiro, que olhou para um Sam risonho ante a resposta da ruiva.

- Justo. Onde você mora, Mandy?

- Amanda pra você. Daqui a dois quarteirões em linha reta, numa casa amarela e laranja, sem erro.

- Opa, me desculpe, ok? Eu fui grosseiro no começo. Vou levar você até lá. Pode me perdoar?

- Tudo bem. Eu exagerei. Podemos nos perdoar mutualmente.

- Mutualmente... – Dean ergueu a sobrancelha. Linguajar estranho para uma jovem dessa idade. – Certo.

Deixaram a garota em sua casa e seguiram para o motel.

:::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest :::: * :::: Wincest ::::

O mais velho dirigia devagar, devido à água. No meio do caminho Dean começou com as perguntas.

- E aí?

- O que?

- Essa Mandy... Foi o melhor que você conseguiu?

- Ah, Dean, por favor!

- Porque irmãozinho... Você pode ter coisa melhor!

- Dean!

- Garotinha feia, Sammy! Não vem dizer que você achou essa daí bonita! Você é um cara bonito Sam, bonito demais! Pode ter qualquer pessoa que você queira! Ainda mais com essa sua carinha de cachorro pidão. Ninguém pode resistir a você, Sammy.

- Você acha?

- Claro que acho! Você é lindo e irresistível, Sammy. – Olhou para Sam e viu que ele sorria o seu melhor sorriso de covinhas. Deu-se por conta do que dissera, e de como dissera. – Eu sou mais, claro.

- Sim... Claro, Dean. Você é mais, concordo. Mas Mandy é uma garota excelente. Ela me beijou.

- Ela beijou você?

- Beijou. Eu não queria, mas acho que depois do jeito que ela me olhou... Eu ia beijar de volta. Não fosse a ventania...

- Credo, Sammy! Ainda bem que a chuva veio com esse vento!

Chegaram ao motel nesse momento. Correram para dentro. Sam, que estava mais molhado que o irmão, se despiu rapidamente e avançou com pressa para o banheiro. Tomou um banho quente, retornou, se enxugou e vestiu uma boxer e camiseta. Dean fez o mesmo ritual, exceto pela camiseta. Estavam deitados, cada um em sua cama, quando Dean resolveu continuar a conversa.

- Você ia mesmo beijar aquela garota?

- Por que não, Dean?

- Porque ela era muito estranha e feinha.

- Para com isso, Dean! Mandy é legal, culta. E tem sardas.

- Sardas?

- É. Sardas. Um monte de sardinhas espalhadas pelo rosto. Debaixo dos olhos, no nariz.

- E daí que ela tem sardas?

- Eu gosto de sardas, Dean.

- Você gosta de sardas?

- Muito, Dean.

- Você nunca me disse isso. – Falou se virando de lado na cama para olhar Sam, que já estava na mesma posição que ele assumia agora.

- Você nunca perguntou.

- Eu tenho sardas no rosto, Sammy. – Retrucou de forma inconscientemente sugestiva.

- E no corpo todo. – Agora era Sam quem carregava sua fala de sugestões.

- Você notou minhas sardas? – Dean se sentou na cama, surpreso e alegre.

- Cada uma delas.

- Você gosta delas?

- De todas elas. Suas sardas são bonitas, Dean.

- Eu não acho, não gosto delas.

- É, eu sei, e acho que você devia gostar, porque deixam você muito mais bonito.

Sam se sentou também. Ficaram de frente um para o outro por alguns segundos, se olhando, até o moreno cortar o silêncio.

- Dean... Por que você me olha diferente?

- Diferente como, Sam?

- Diferente assim... Com vontade.

- Que é isso, Sam? Tá variando? Com vontade?... – Abaixou a cabeça e riu meio nervoso.

- É Dean... Com vontade de mim. – Sam sentou ao lado de Dean. – Você acha isso certo, ter vontade de mim?

- Mas Sammy, que ideia! Eu não tenho vontade de você! E que termo mais horrível é esse? '_Vontade'_...

- Eu tenho vontade de você, Dean...

- Como é que é?

- Vontade de beijar você, Dean... Eu tenho essa vontade faz tempo. Eu não lembro bem como começou, mas eu quero muito você e faz tempo. Um dia eu achei que você também queria, mas você nunca disse nada, nunca tentou nada...

- Sam, você tem noção das coisas que tá me falando? Vontade de beijar seu próprio irmão? – O coração de Dean saltava e ele tinha certeza que o caçula podia ouvir. O motel inteiro devia conseguir ouvir. Seu coração parecia querer sair de dentro de seu corpo para correr e pular em torno do mundo.

- Eu sei que é errado, Dean... Mas eu acho que não me importo... Você tem, não tem? Eu conheço você. Está nervoso e tremendo porque eu disse coisas que são verdadeiras e perturbam você, não é?

Sam tinha o jeito certo de envolver Dean e fazê-lo confessar o que fez, o que não fez, e o que poderia ou não vir a fazer um dia. Rodou seu corpo para poder encarar Sam. Tocou seu rosto, suavemente, com emoção. Queria que o momento fosse como sempre desenhara em sua mente.

O mais novo recebia os toques em silêncio contemplativo. Ser tocado por Dean estava sendo a melhor sensação de uma vida toda. Já tinha estado com algumas garotas, e tinha sido muito bom, mas o seu irmão era infinitamente melhor. Era o objeto de sua total admiração e dono de sua paixão mais secreta.

Os lábios se encontraram sem que nenhum dos dois pudesse determinar qual deles tinha tomado a iniciativa. O primeiro toque foi singelo. Tocaram seus lábios e roçaram uns nos outros, devagar. Brincaram assim até que a necessidade de sentir o sabor do outro comandasse os atos. A língua de Dean correu a extensão dos lábios de Sam, molhando-os e levando o mais novo a abri-los. Uniram suas bocas e beijaram-se como se não soubessem ao certo como proceder. Era tudo novo, diferente e incrível. Era errado, proibido e delicioso. Era quente, intenso e arrebatador.

O beijo foi acompanhado de muitos toques, de carícias virginais, de sons livres e rítmicos. Os barulhos das suas bocas se movimentando, das suas respirações e dos seus gemidos abafados os levaram a aproximarem seus corpos num desejo louco de se encaixarem de outra forma. Queriam, ao mesmo tempo e para sempre, unirem-se em um só corpo, de forma idêntica às suas almas.

Repetiram os beijos incontáveis vezes. Beijaram cada parte do corpo do outro. Tocaram-se de forma íntima e deram-se minutos longos de prazer inconcebível. Repetiram cada movimento até ficarem exaustos. Conheceram-se de um jeito que ainda não tinham feito. Não se apressaram, contudo. Tinham muito tempo para derrubar cada barreira. Tinham a juventude, a confiança no outro e a certeza de que sempre estariam juntos, como pontos a favor. Não iriam se atropelar. Deixaram alguns mistérios para serem descobertos ao seu tempo. Aninharam-se na mesma cama, mas os dois rapazes juntos em um espaço tão mínimo era desconfortável demais. Sam voltou para o seu lugar original.

- Sam...

- Oi.

- Você tá bem?

- Melhor impossível, Dean! E você?

- Eu acho que vou pro inferno Sam, mas eu não quero parar o que começamos hoje!

- Nem eu, mano... Nem eu. – Virou-se para dormir quando ouviu Dean chamá-lo de novo.

- Sammy?

- Que foi Dean?

- Por que você decidiu expor isso hoje?

- Hum... Quando a Mandy me beijou, e eu a afastei e vi as sardas dela, eu me lembrei de você, de como eu queria beijar você, do quanto eu amo você. Aí eu me deixei levar.

- As sardas da Mandy...

- É, as sardas da Mandy.

- Mandy, A Estranha...

- Ah Dean, cala a boca!

- Você tem um gosto ruim pra garotas, irmão.

- A menina não era de todo mal...

- Era de mal inteiro e multiplicado! Ainda bem que seu gosto pra garotos é melhor! Porque eu sou um cara bonitão!

- Ah Dean, isso é verdade! Você é um cara bonitão, e até demais! Devia se conscientizar mais disso. Boa noite! – Respondeu gargalhando.

- Boa noite, Sammy.

E esse foi o primeiro de tantos outros Halloweens cheios de travessuras entre eles.

**FIM**


End file.
